Alex: Mistress of the Universe
by Aingeal-J
Summary: Alex watches the Miss Universe competiton (Chapter 5 & 6 Up!)
1. Default Chapter

Alex- Mistress of the Universe  
  
A/N: Hello once again! Sorry if I get all the TV programme times mixed up. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Eames  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex POV  
  
Why was it that whenever I got a day off there was only crap on TV? I couldn't go outside because it was pouring and all my friends were at work. Bobby had gone to see his mum and I didn't want to disturb him. Oh the joys of daytime television. Bold and the Beautiful, Days of our lives and Passions. Where was Jerry Springer when you needed him? Maybe I should have just ignored the rain and gone to the library. But I didn't. It looked too cold. The computer looked inviting though.  
  
I connected up and sat there for 5 minutes deciding what to do. Finally I decided to check my email. There was nothing in my inbox so I went back to the homepage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
4 ½ hours later  
  
I never knew that Beethoven was deaf. How fascinating. After many hours looking at the computer screen, it was back to TV. Nothing was really on at 7:30.Friends, Scrubs, documentary on snakes or Miss Universe Competition. Ohhh no. I didn't feel like watching comedy shows, so Miss universe had to do. I was so glad I was going back to work the next day. I settled down with my bowl of hot chips and watched the parade of skinny, tall girls. They all looked the same - dark hair and eyes. I only saw a few blondes in there. After the parade they chose the best 15 out of 72. What was the point of the other 57 going?  
  
First up was the costume competition. Most of the costumes were sparkly and bright. I wondered how long it would take to make one costume with all the sequins and feathers. Then came the evening gowns. Most of them had splits up the front. Miss Venezuela wore a classic red strapless. Very flattering. My thoughts wondered to the long blue spaghetti-strap dress I had hanging in my wardrobe. The last time I wore it was at my cousin's wedding 5 years ago. I wondered if I could still get into it.  
  
Next was the swimsuit competition. They all had red sparkly bikinis with red veil things. I laughed when one of them nearly fell over. It was good to see they weren't so perfect. They all were so skinny their hipbones were clearly visible. I looked down at my grey tracksuit and half eaten bowl of chips with about 77 calories. As every woman does, I felt a bit guilty about eating all that junk food. Then I realised.I am fit and I am healthy. I'm a cop, I have to be. I got up off the couch and looked at myself in the mirror. I turned to the side, back and concluded I had a good figure. I wasn't too skinny but I wasn't too chubby. Just right. I could have been a model. I had the body and the posture. I could just imagine me up there being crowned Miss Universe - crown on my head and sceptre in hand, looking at all my minions. 'Hail to me- Alex! Mistress of the Universe!' I sat back down on the couch and watched the women strutting their stuff down the runway. I saw why today's teenage girls were corrupted with ideas that being thin was the perfect body image. As a teen I was never bothered with my body image, but I knew girls who were. They all suffered from eating disorders and looking back I was glad I wasn't that shallow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the end of the competition it was 9:30pm. There was a modelling special on - and to be honest, I wasn't surprised. I watched all the women being judged to see who would get a place at a top-modelling agency in California. They all practised walking in high heels and keeping their posture correct. I couldn't understand how they did it - walking with their heads up so straight. Then my head slowly turned towards the bookshelf. I got up and chose a book. One that wasn't too heavy. I placed it on my head and walked. It fell of, so I started again. For about 10 minuted I did this, then I suddenly realised what I was doing. I laughed at myself as I put the book back. Well I was practising good posture. I wondered how many women did that when they were little.  
  
I didn't want to watch TV, but I didn't want to go to bed. So I decided to take a long, hot bubble bath. I listened to some music and relaxed. That, by far, had to be the best thing I did all day. An hour later I emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in my towel. I put on my favourite flannelette pyjamas and sat in front of my mirror. I tied my hair back and started my night beauty routine. I didn't use all the expensive stuff, just the good cheap moisturisers from the chemist. I smiled at my skin. I was content with how I looked and I felt great.  
  
I settled into bed with one of my girlie magazines. I read everything from tips on eyeliner to the latest in fashion. I wondered why guys weren't as obsessed with their body image. Take Bobby, for instance. He didn't have the perfect build, but didn't care. His hair had a few grey bits, but he didn't care. His face had the unshaven look, and he still didn't care. It wasn't like he didn't care about anything at all. His clothes were always neat and he always smelt of aftershave (even though he hadn't had a shave for days). His ties were always carefully chosen to match his shirt and when he wasn't wearing a suit, his outfit was always clean and practical. He could have been a model, but I couldn't think of his brain being used for anything except fighting crime. Finally I drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pt. 2 coming soon! 


	2. Alex's Chance

Alex: Mistress of the Universe pt. 2  
  
A/N: Hello! This is a bit out of character and weird. It may seem like nothing to do with the first chapter, but just bare with me! It is 1 week before semester 1 exams begin!! AAGGHH!! Please R&R this. I have an English exam so your comments and tips would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: Goren and Eames belong to somebody else- that isn't me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren POV  
  
Today was going to be a good day - I could feel it. The rain had washed away all the dirt ready to start over. I sat at my desk across from an empty seat. Where was my partner? I constantly watched the elevator door until it *dinged* open and out came Alex. She had a smile on her face as she greeted her workmates and even a hug for her favourite partner. I looked at her in surprise. Was she normally this happy? She didn't say a word to me, but picked her folders up and waltzed into Deakin' office. She stayed in there for 5 minuted before walking back out and sitting at her desk.  
  
"Why are you and what have you done with Eames?" I said. She looked up.  
  
"What? I'm happy, that's all" she replied, humming a tune that I couldn't make out. Something was different about her.  
  
"Have you had a haircut? New earrings? A boyfriend?" I enquired. She laughed.  
  
"No, no and definitely no. I just had a good sleep last night" she said, continuing with her work. I leant my chin on my hand and studied her. She just seemed to glow. "Did you know Deakins wants us to go undercover tonight?" she said as I snapped out of my trance.  
  
"Yeah, at the ballet tonight. Some guy wants to assassinate the prima ballerina because she got the lead part instead of girlfriend" I recalled the information. She nodded.  
  
"Well I have no idea what I'm wearing," she said, looking at her watch. "We have to go and see the theatre," she said, grabbing her jacket once again and heading off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The theatre was dimly lit when we arrived, the dancers practicing their scenes. They all wore their costumes - swan tutus. Eames' face lit up at the sight of the stage and the performers. I knew she was a bit of a ballet fan. I walked backstage and met the stage manager and director while Eames spoke to the Prima Ballerina. I went through the drill of what was going to happen with the cops. Then there was a yelp in the far corner. She disappeared into the first aid room and re appeared looking concerned.  
  
"One of the girls has fallen and sprained her ankle. She won't be able to dance tonight," she said. The manager raced to inspect his dancer leaving us standing in the wings. He emerged stressed.  
  
"We have no replacement for her. She can't dance at all." The prima ballerina looked Eames up and down.  
  
"You look like you could pass as a dancer. You wouldn't really have to do anything. We could alter the part," she suggested. Everyone looked at Eames and she looked a bit freaked out.  
  
"Ok, fine. I can pull it off," she said confidently holding her head high.  
  
She was led into the changing room and re appeared with a pair of ballet shoes. I watched she sat down and put them on.  
  
"Eames, are you sure?" I asked. She smiled and looked up at me.  
  
"I'm going to dance," she said proudly. She loved the idea. "I went to ballet classes right up until I joined the police. It kept me fit." She tied the blue ribbons around her ankles and stretched a bit. Then to my surprise, she stood on Pointe, arms extended at her sides. She looked very graceful. I never would have guessed she was a ballerina. The director looked on amazed as she practised a few steps. She should have been a dancer. She came back to join me, smiling.  
  
"Was that ok? I didn't look weird did I?" she asked. I shook my head.  
  
"That was perfect. Well now you know what to wear tonight," I said.  
  
"Yes. We'll attach a microphone so I can communicate with you guys in case he is behind in the wings" she suggested. I nodded.  
  
"Well you'd better get practising. I'll get everyone in here and we'll run through the operation" I told her, walking out of the auditorium and ringing Deakins.  
  
10 minutes later I walked back in to see Eames dancing in the back with the rest of the ballerinas. She had a blue sparkly costume on and I couldn't tell it was her. She looked like she was having the time of her life. When she'd finished, I went to talk to her.  
  
"How do you feel?" I asked, referring to her rubbing her legs.  
  
"Sore, but exhilarated. I never thought I could dance in a production. It is cool" she smiled, and then let out a laugh. "I can't wait until tonight. All the lights and people watching you." I never thought she'd be one for the spotlight. I always thought of her as someone who didn't like to be noticed much. Obviously this was something she loved. I guess she was one of those little girls who always dreamed of being a ballerina. I don't know what changed. Maybe it is the little girl inside trying to shine though the strong, cop woman she has become. Her childhood dream is becoming a reality and she wants the child in her to enjoy it. I don't know. 


	3. Assassin

Assassin  
  
AN: Hello! Thanks for your reviews again guys! Hope you like chapter 3 of my very weird (and off track) story! Also thankyou to Riverstar and Kiera for their tips for my exam! Very much appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Eames or Goren  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames POV  
  
I couldn't believe that I was going to dance on stage! All my dancing years that was all I wanted to do. When I joined the police and my ballet classes ended I felt empty that I hadn't danced in a major production. Now I am! I was going to be a swan. The director has made a few changes to my costume. It is blue, so I'll stand out to Goren. Another dancer was in the same colour so I wouldn't look suspicious. Goren and I were at the theatre for a while then he went to get a few things from the office. I was taught the dance and got my costume in order.  
  
The atmosphere in the dressing rooms was lively and full of spirit. All these people had been training all their lives for this moment, especially Holly, The Prima Ballerina. She couldn't help but jump lightly from one foot to the other shaking her hands. There was still 4 ½ hours until curtain up, but she was raring to go. I, on the other hand, was getting butterflies. What if I stuffed up? I hadn't been there for all the practises. The director assured me that I'd be fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren came back 2 hours before I had to go on with my microphone. I had an ice blue knee length tutu and white leotard. My shoes were ice silver and I had feathers that covered my ears. My makeup was heavily done so the audience could see my face - like a true dancer. I thought Goren would laugh at me and I didn't want to see him, but I approached him, head held high trying to conceal my embarrassment. The expression on his face described it all. He just stared at me in shock.  
  
"Hello? Is that my Alex under all that?" He said, lightly lifting the feather headband off my head. I smiled.  
  
"Yes it's me. Don't tell me I look-"  
  
"Gorgeous" he interrupted. He looked me over, walking around me inspecting my costume- his hand circling my hip. He looked down at me.  
  
"I know you'll be great," he said, lightly kissing my forehead. I was surprised at his actions. He was never like this. I have no idea why, and he'll probably never tell. Maybe he was worried about me. Or maybe he just knew it would give me some comfort knowing someone was there for me in my big moment.  
  
Suddenly remembering why he was there, he pulled out the microphone. It was only a small earpiece with a tiny wire, microphone and receiver- small enough to fit under my costume. I took of my headband and put in the earpiece. Goren attached the wire to my costume and placed the receiver in a small pocked I'd made under the top of my skirt. He gently placed the headband back on my head and positioned the microphone so it couldn't be noticed. He nodded in approval.  
  
"There you go. Now you're all set. You'll see the assassin because he'll have a small laser coming out his gun. Just be careful ok?" he said, hugging me. I felt so small without my high heeled shoes, until I rememberer I could stand Pointe. I grew a few inched to Goren's surprise. He looked down at my feet, then at my cheeky grin. He pushed me back down to the ground.  
  
"Oh well. At least I knew what it was like to be almost your height," I said. He laughed and walked back into the audience to talk to the other detectives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally it was time to go on. Goren had been circling the back of the theatre along with the other detectives. They were all dressed in suits so it looked like they were part of the audience. I thought he looked quite cute dressed up.  
  
"You ready Eames?" he asked 5 minutes before curtain up.  
  
"No.yes. I've been waiting my whole life for this. I feel like a star already" I said nervously.  
  
"Alex, you've always been a star" he comforted. I smiled to myself.  
  
"Thankyou Bobby." Underneath that hard face that most people saw he was equally sweet and understanding. "Ok. Time to go. You gonna be alright up there?" I asked.  
  
"You know I will be. Just remember, a red dot." He refreshed my memory, although that little red dot was burnt into by brain already.  
  
"Yes, yes I know. Ok, I'm on!" I stretched for one last time and took a deep breath. At last the moment had arrived. I leapt onstage with the rest of the dancers.  
  
It was hard dancing and looking at the audience because the lights were bright. Holly looked beautiful in her white costume. I watched her and the male lead dance gracefully. I made sure to keep my eye on everyone else just in case he decided to target someone else. My brain told me he wouldn't, but my subconscious told me to be one the safe side and check.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Goren POV  
  
She had been on stage for an hour and hadn't heard from her.  
  
"Eames, are you there?" I whispered. No reply. "Eames?" I repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here" came a muffled voice. "What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Have you seen anything?" I asked. She was concentrating on the arabesque she was doing.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Weston thought he saw someone in the third row, level 2.but it was just binoculars." I said.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm walking the perimeter," I answered breathing slightly heavily. No wonder with all those stairs. It can make the fittest person tired. Suddenly there was silence. I waited a minute for her to say something, but she didn't. She was in the wings, panting. Then I saw the red dot - on Holly's head.  
  
"The dot, Eames! I can see it". For a second I panicked. Eames wasn't on stage. Then her instinct must have kicked in. She ran on and leapt in front of Holly, taking the bullet. The gun didn't even make a sound. She strategically landed behind a prop, and so she didn't look odd the other dancer in blue did the same, but in the opposite direction. I didn't sense anyone in the audience that thought it was odd.  
  
"Alex!" I nearly yelled as I raced out the theatre into the foyer.  
  
"Detective Goren?" came an un-familiar voice.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked.  
  
"She's been shot in the abdomen. She's bleeding lots. We're going to cut the scene short. You'd better come back here" she said, frantically.  
  
"I'll be there soon," I said, starting to run. I got there just as the curtain was being drawn across. She was unconscious and her costume was bloodied.  
  
"Alex? Come on wake up!" I picked her up and took her off the stage into the first aid room. The ambulance arrived and took her to hospital. I looked out at the audience, happily chatting amongst themselves, not aware of the drama that had happened and that my best friend was on her way to hospital. Suddenly Weston's voice broke my thoughts.  
  
"Detective Goren, we have him. He was on the balcony up the top," he said. Excellent. Now I could punch him in the face. But for now I'd better go with Eames. 


	4. Forget

Forgetful  
  
A/N: Not much to say today. Does anyone ever read the AN's? I couldn't let Eames die!! That would be a sin! Where would our Bobby be without his Alex? Anyway, enjoy my little thing :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Eames or Goren  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Goren POV  
  
I couldn't believe it. Eames sacrificed herself for Holly. Then again, it was like her. She was in and out of surgery quickly because the bullet hit on an angle and as a result didn't go in too deep. Thankfully, she didn't lose too much blood.  
  
It was almost 10pm when she woke up, but I didn't want to go in and see her straight away. I had to get something first. Don't get me wrong, I was terribly worried about her and needed to see her ASAP, but one little thing was needed.  
  
I wrote Eames a note and gave it to the doctor to give to her (just in case she thought I'd forgotten about her) and hurried down to the gift shop. The selection they had was big, but not big enough. So I went to another shop 2 blocks away. They weren't open because the man was cleaning up after a busy day, but when he saw the desperate look on my face, he opened up.  
  
"What can I do for you?" the cheery middle-aged man asked.  
  
"My partner was shot and I need something special. She danced in Swan Lake and her costume was blue and white.if that helps" he rushed. The man thought a moment, and then nodded, smiling.  
  
"I have got just the thing. Can you wait five minutes?" he asked. I nodded and looked around. The things he did were impressive. Then he came out proudly holding a bunch of white roses with blue, soft feathers arranged around them. It was perfect. I smiled appreciatively.  
  
"Thanks. How much?" I asked. The man put up his hand.  
  
"Never you mind. It is on me."  
  
"Please? It is perfect," I said.  
  
"Ok, ok. How bout $15 then?" he said, knowing I wouldn't give in. I handed him a $20.  
  
"Keep the change," I said. He nodded in thanks and I raced out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames was sitting up when I walked in. She didn't seem too harmed. A little traumatizes, but still good.  
  
"Hey Eames. How are you feeling?" I asked. She nodded a bit dazed.  
  
"I'm ok. Do you wanna see my wound?" she asked pulling up her surgical top. Her whole torso was bandaged with a small blood spot. She smiled as she poked it, then winced at the pain, then laughed. This was obviously the Pethadine kicking in. I produced the roses and she grinned.  
  
"Thanks Goren! They are really pretty. Blue feathers. Interesting." She smelt them and gave them to the nurse to put in water. I pulled up a chair.  
  
"Now where is that bloody doctor?" she asked. She craned her neck to see out her door and spotted the doctor.  
  
"Sorry I'm late detective Eames. Ah, this must be detective Goren. She's going to live. She has concussion. Can you tell me exactly what happened?" he asked me. I nodded.  
  
"She was a stand in for a ballerina. She jumped to take the bullet and fell behind a prop," I explained.  
  
"Hey, that isn't what happened" she piped up. I looked at her.  
  
"Yeah it was." The doctor looked at me confused.  
  
"What do you think happened?" he asked Eames. She thought a moment, and then shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, but it definitely wasn't that."  
  
"What about the stage, the bright light, the dream coming alive?" I asked. She looked at me strangely. "You dancing?" I said softly, as a dreaded thought came into my head. At that moment I felt an emotion I'd never experienced. It was a mix of feeling sorry for her, anger and love all in one.  
  
"Oh Alex. You don't remember do you?" I said, grasping her hand.  
  
"I guess not." Her voice sounded empty as if she waned to remember, but couldn't. "Oh well, I bet it wasn't very good anyway."  
  
"She must have amnesia caused by the trauma. It is common." He told me.  
  
"How long will it last?" I asked. He shrugged.  
  
"It differs between patients. Some remember 24 hours later, some a week later, and some never." How could he say that? Never? She had to remember and I was going to make sure she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames POV  
  
Bobby seemed very sad. I had no idea what he was on about. Yeah right, me a ballerina. I remember taking a few classes when I was little, but that was it. Still, in couldn't help sensing there was something missing - something I desperately wanted to remember but couldn't.  
  
I wanted to get out of this godforsaken hospital. The doctor said if everything went ok I'd be out the next afternoon afternoon, but that even seemed too far away. 


	5. Dreams, Cancellations and Invitations

Dreams, Cancellations and Invitations.  
  
AN: This was intended to be a short story, but I guess I was wrong! If you are thinking 'what does this have to do with the miss universe competition?" well.I can't tell you the answer coz I don't even know! But hang in there, coz that subject will be in there somewhere soon!  
  
Disclaimer: You know it all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames POV  
  
Discharge day from hospital is always good. Even though you are still in pain, it is good to get home. Goren insisted on waiting on me hand and foot for the day. I kept telling him I was fine, but he wouldn't listen. He made me lay on the couch while he cooked lunch and dinner and brought movies from the movie store. He made popcorn and sat on the couch next to me and talked. It was great to talk to him as a friend, not just a partner. He also tried to get me to remember what had happened, but it was useless. Maybe it was one of those cases where I'd never remember, but Bobby told me what I did was very special.  
  
"Alex, do you need anything?" he'd yell from the kitchen.  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes". Even though I didn't want anything, he'd still bring me a glass of water or a small blueberry muffin. It was sweet, but by the time the day ended I'd have 3 unfinished glasses of water and about 5 muffins in my stomach. He made me an omelette for dinner and he had Chinese. I wanted that as well, but he said it wasn't good because I was still getting over the drugs.  
  
As night came, he helped me to my room, then left to tidy the kitchen while I got ready for bed. He helped me into bed and ensured everything was in order before he left. It was like this for four days before I was able to go back to work. The wound had fully healed but Goren still drove me to work and home.  
  
I kept having strange dreams. I never understood this dream, and sometimes I'd wake up in a sweat. There was a little girl parading around with swimsuit models. Then from nowhere ballerinas appeared and the little girl was dancing on a blue stage with them. They all suddenly dropped dead and disappeared and the little girl was left alone with a spotlight on her. She was crying. Then a man came and hugged her and she was better. She started dancing again and the man backed out of the spotlight. The dream ended with the little girl standing in the classical Pointe with arms in the air position, and then looking for the man. She has a sad expression on her face because she can't find him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren POV  
  
The day started out questioning the suspect. All the usual stuff, but something unexpected happened.  
  
"So what if she didn't get it. She got the role of the bad guy, suited to you" I pounded him.  
  
"It isn't enough. She was good enough to be Odette."  
  
"And what good would have come out of killing Holly?" I asked. Eames sat back and watched like this was a totally new case. She had no idea what was going on.  
  
"I don't know," he answered. I circled around the room as I spilled theories to him.  
  
"I mean if Holly was hurt wouldn't the understudy be called in?"  
  
"Yes but it would have been better if she was killed on stage. Anyway, there is always tonight. Think of the chaos. Nobody would have ever seen the red dot," he said, scheming. Suddenly, Eames looked up in surprise.  
  
"Red dot" she almost whispered. She jumped up and raced out, me following. She was leaning against the wall outside, half excited and half scared.  
  
"Alex, you ok?" I asked.  
  
"The red dot. You kept telling me about a red dot and that's how I'd know the assassin was going to shoot. I kept looking at people and then I saw it. That's all I remember though," she said, pausing. I smiled and hugged her.  
  
"That's right" I said, the little flame of hope being fanned into a fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once we'd finished with the assassin, I decided to take her back to the theatre. It was the last show of Swan Lake and Holly wanted to thank Eames for what she did. And I hoped it would bring more of her memory back. She recognised the theatre, which was a start. As we walked in it was just like the first time we were there - the dancers practising and the stage dimly lit. I saw her face light up in the same ay it did.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked. She'd forgotten how to get backstage, so I showed her.  
  
"Detectives" the director greeted us. "Detective Eames, how wonderful to see you well" he said, holding her hand between his and shaking it. She glanced at me confused.  
  
"Uh, thankyou" she said.  
  
"She has amnesia," I informed him. He nodded slowly. Eames looked a bit embarrassed by the fact she couldn't remember someone who she obviously knew.  
  
"It doesn't matter detective. After what you did it is totally understandable" he reassured her.  
  
"The assassin has made another threat to do something at tonight's performance. What would you like to do?" I asked. "Would you be willing to call off the last performance?" He thought a minute.  
  
"If it was for the protection of my dancers. Let me talk to me cast and crew" he replied. There was no hesitation in his decision. He called a full cast assembly. They all sat in the seats in front of the stage while the director spoke through a microphone. Eames and I sat backstage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have another issue on our hands today. The assassin has threatened us again. I am going to cancel tonight's performance," he informed them. A gasp went through the theatre. "I am so sorry everyone, but I have no choice." He disbanded his cast and crew and was left standing on the stage, sadly looked over at us. Eames and I walked out to comfort him. She hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry. There will be other performances" she consoled.  
  
"Yes. Would you two like to come to the American Ballet Company's ball tonight to celebrate another almost successful year of tours?" he invited Eames and I gratefully accepted. He pulled me away and told me a little secret. I thought it was a great idea and I hoped it would help her get her memory back. 


	6. Just as Good

Just as Good  
  
AN: Last chapter. Forgive me if it is a bit sappy, but I spent 4 ½ hours trying to write an ending and this was the best I could come up with! It may be a bit long, but please read it coz it took foreva!  
  
Disclaimer: Eames and Goren and Deakins don't belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Goren POV  
  
After we left the theatre we went back to the office. Deakins gave us more paperwork to do, so we had no shortage of work. Actually, I stand corrected. Eames didn't get any because she couldn't remember what happened. So I had no shortage of work. She felt guilty about making me do the work so she was my messenger girl instead. She got me coffee, food and ran messages to Deakins. When she had nothing to do, she tried to figure out what she was going to wear.  
  
"Got nothing to wear huh?" I asked, taking a break from writing. She smiled.  
  
"Nope. I've got no idea. It must be easy for you because all you have to do is throw on a suit and you look great," she said, hopelessly. She flicked through magazines and catalogues searching for the perfect outfit. A look of familiarity crossed her face.  
  
"We've been though this haven't we? Me complaining of nothing to wear." I nodded.  
  
"Well you found something last time, I'm sure something will pop up," I reassured her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Eames POV  
  
Deakins heard about our little date tonight and let us out early to get ready. I was surprised at how lenient he was being. I searched the shops for a new dress. I went hope empty handed and searched my wardrobe. I had clothes flung all over my bed until right at the very back I spotted a long blue spaghetti strap dress. I remember wearing it to my cousin's wedding. I put it on and to my surprise it fit perfectly. Great, now I needed shoes. I found a great pair of ice silver shoes that matched perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror. There was something awfully familiar about the mix of colours, but I put it down to something I'd forgotten.  
  
I had always heard about people being in a coma, waking up with amnesia and not knowing anything about who they were or who their loved ones were. I could never imagine what it was like - now I do. I thought loosing a few days was tough. I had feelings of confusion all the time. Luckily I have Goren to help me. I set out to get a taxi and meet Goren at the venue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Goren POV  
  
Eames was certainly right. Finding something to wear was easy. I found a nice black suit, light blue shirt and thin striped tie. I had a shower, did my hair, put on some cologne and was ready hours ahead of schedule.  
  
After sitting around home doing nothing I drove to the ball. I arrived first and waited for Eames outside. It was a warm evening, but not hot. It was just right. Then a taxi pulled up and out stepped one beautiful woman. She looked a bit embarrassed about being dressed up. She was so used to me seeing her in just pants and a nice top. She walked up the steps and patted her hair, making sure it was in place.  
  
"Don't make fun of me. I look really-"  
  
"Gorgeous" I said. Dejavu for me, but Alex smiled.  
  
"This is the part where you give me the microphone" she said, breaking my thoughts. I chuckled nodding.  
  
"I'm glad you're memory is coming back. Shall we go inside?" I asked offering my arm. She smiled and linked her arm with mine.  
  
We walked into the large hall in awe. It was beautifully decorated in blue, gold, silver and white. There was a fountain in the middle of the room that had a swan in it. There were music notes decorating the tables and glass ballet slippers on every table. The small stage had gold sheer fabric draped on an arch with the microphone underneath it. There was classical music playing.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful?" Eames said, smiling at its beauty.  
  
"It sure is." I replied, equally speechless.  
  
Eames POV  
  
The music was beautiful. No sooner had Canon in D finished, Waltz from Swan Lake started playing. I recognised the song straight away.  
  
"When I was little I used to pretend my Barbie doll met her prince charming at a ball. They'd dance all night to this song and then I'd put them on a white horse and they rode into the sunset together." I laughed at the fond childhood memory.  
  
"Well I don't have the white horse, and I may not be prince charming, but I can certainly fulfil the rest of that scenario," Goren said extending his hand. I looked at him for a moment. Was he joking, or was he serious? I decided not to question it and took his hand. He looked at me with warm eyes and I started to rethink his answer about not being prince charming. He was certainly being charming to me, but then again he was always sweet. We had a good time and danced a lot. It was good because we were out not undercover or for work reasons, but as friends. He laughed more than usual and a new Goren came out.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" I asked.  
  
"Never better. Why?" he asked smiling. I shrugged.  
  
"You just seem different than normal" I replied.  
  
"Well that's because I here with you, dancing, escaping from the world of crime" he informed me.  
  
"I thought you liked all the running after criminals."  
  
"I do, but on a night like this it is good to be just me. Plain Bobby who likes big soft New York pretzels and cool cars - instead of Detective Goren who never misses a piece of evidence, knows how to get a crook to spill the info and walks around being the big guy," he analysed himself. I nodded. This Robert 'Bobby' Goren was one I thought I'd like to know.  
  
Goren POV  
  
Eames looked divine. She is a really great dancer, well a normal dancer.not a ballet dancer.forget it. You know what I mean. We danced for ages, just talking. Finally it was time for a few announcements and the surprise. The head of the American Ballet Company walked up to the stage and everyone took their seats.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. I hope everyone is having a good time. Now I have a few things to say, then I'll hand over to the director of the three sections that toured this year" he paused, ruffling his notes and laying them in front of him.  
  
"First I'd like to congratulate everyone on what was a successful year. You all trained very hard and the best has been brought out in all of you. For a lot of you this has been the first time you've been on tour with the ABC and I'd like to welcome you to the world of ballet. Second there will be a few weeks break while we upgrade the dance studios. Thirdly, thankyou to all the backstage crew, they did a beautiful job, and finally, I'm very proud of all of you, and you should be as well. Now I'll hand over to Paul Thomas, director of Coppelila". The crowd applauded as Paul approached the microphone.  
  
"Thanks Hal. Well, everyone did an excellent job in Coppelila. Not many setbacks I'm glad to report. We had a few broken sets while moving around  
  
Canada and costumes being ripped, but that was all fixed in an instant. I'd like to congratulate everyone on a performance well done, and all the praise goes to them." He started a round of applause for his cast and crew and the second director stepped up.  
  
"A few broken sets is a setback, but the theatre having no room for them is bad. Our sets didn't fit half of the theatres of Paris because we got moved about when one of them was ruined by water. Then again, so is the way of professional ballet! All of my dancers and backstage crew did an absolute fantastic job improvising the space and I want to congratulate them all." Once again everyone applauded.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not in this business" I commented to Eames.  
  
"Me too. It makes you appreciate what we do" she replied. The last speaker was the director of Swan Lake. He winked when he saw us because he knew just as well as I did (but unknown to Eames) what was going to happen. He took a deep breath and leant on the wooden box the microphone was attached to.  
  
"Well first I'd like to congratulate the cast and crew that dealt with the broken sets and costumes in Coppelila. Tough. And Sleeping Beauty, phew, that lack of space must have been something short of chaos. But what about a murder threat and an assassin?" he paused for effect while the whole hall murmured. "Yes, that's right. I had to deal with a death threat on my lead dancer and a whole bunch of New York police roaming the theatre - backstage and audience. Never the less, we got through, but unfortunately had to cancel the last performance after another threat was posted."  
  
He stood up straight and adjusted his suit jacket. "The only way we got to do our first performance was with the help of a very talented, quick thinking woman who is sitting in the crowd tonight. I'd like to publicly thank her on behalf of my cast and crew for what she did. Detective Alexandra Eames, please come up here."  
  
Alex froze. She looked at me, shocked. Upon seeing my cheeky grin she instantly knew I had a hand in this. She lightly whacked me across the shoulder and rose from her seat. She approached the podium and greeted the director. He gestured for her to speak and as soon as she approached the microphone the hall went silent.  
  
"Thankyou, I think. I don't remember anything because I took the assassin's bullet, landed behind a prop and got amnesia. But I do know that Detective Goren, who is also here, is as much to thank as I am. Although, he got the easy job of roaming the audience while I danced on stage" she said. A giggle came from the crowd. "I don't know what else to say really." She looked down and smiled. She was speechless until a jolt shot through her memory.then the words came. "I really want to thank the cast of Swan Lake for giving me the opportunity to dance and live out a dream I had right up until I became a detective" she said, tears in her eyes as she remembered everything. The blue costume, the lights and the kiss Goren gave her. "Even if it was by chance, and the experience was cut short." Holly approached with a glass box, which had silver ballet shoes arranged in the same colour blue material as her tutu. There were tiny swans in there. She gave it to Eames.  
  
"This woman took the bullet instead of me. I owe her my career, and my life." She hugged Eames, who was completely overwhelmed by all this.  
  
"Well this is just as good as winning the Miss Universe" she said, the final memories of the night she sat in front of the TV falling into place. The hall erupted in applause as she raced to me. I engulfed her in a hug. "I love you so much" she said, her voice half muffled as her head buried into my chest. Did she mean it, or was it a spur of the moment thing? I didn't care.  
  
"I love you too," I answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the night was full of people coming to ask us about what happened, and Eames proudly told them the whole story from beginning to end. I was glad she had finally remembered. At the end of the night, I drove her home. She was silent the whole way, obviously thinking about the past few days she had lost in the sand of her memory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Eames POV  
  
I remembered everything. Right from the day I wondered where Jerry Springer was when I needed entertainment to when I saw the red dot and wondered where to land. The night was a bit of a daze, but I took comfort in knowing everything would be clear in the morning.  
  
"Bobby, thanks" I said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For what you did tonight. It helped me remember."  
  
"That was the aim. Are you ok?" he asked. He took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on my hand.  
  
"Yes. I did realise something though," I said, remembering the dream I kept having.  
  
"What?" Bobby was ready to listen intently.  
  
"I kept having the same dream over and over. There was a little girl parading around with swimsuit models. Then from nowhere ballerinas appeared and the little girl was dancing on a blue stage with them. They all suddenly dropped dead and disappeared and the little girl was left alone with a spotlight on her. She was crying. Then a man came and hugged her and she was better. She started dancing again and the man backed out of the spotlight. The dream ended with the little girl standing in the classical Pointe with arms in the air position, and then looking for the man. She has a sad expression because she can't find him."  
  
"What about it?" he asked.  
  
"I realised that little girl was me. The ballerinas and models are things I wanted when I was little. The blue was obviously the colour of my costume. Then everyone disappeared and left me. That was my childhood dream being let go. Crying was mourning the chance I never got. Then the man was you, Bobby. You comforted me when I was sad, then I'm happy again. But then you leave when I'm not in any trouble at all, when I just need someone to be there." I felt a bit miserable, and a little tear soled down my check.  
  
By the time I'd finished my story we had arrived at my apartment block. Bobby escorted me to the door of the building. He wiped the tear away.  
  
"Alex, I'll always be here, bad and good. You are my partner, and my friend. You are important to me and don't ever think otherwise" he reassured. I knew this deep down inside, but over the past few days everything had been such a mess I'd forgotten.  
  
"Thankyou Bobby. I know you'll never leave. I'm here for you too. Whenever you need something, just call ok?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Goren POV  
  
She was an emotional wreck, but all she needed was comfort. I meant it when I said I'd always be there. I wiped her tears away and she walked up the steps to go inside. She was almost through the door when I had to say something that had been bugging me.  
  
"Alex" I said. She turned around.  
  
"Do you really love me? I mean more than a partner?" she looked down at the concrete. I couldn't believe I just blurted it out. I'd never thought of Eames any way except a pal who could keep me in line, but tonight changed it. She looked at me, walked forward and kissed me. Inside my heart was racing. It was a long loving kiss. We broke away from each other and placed her hands on my face gently.  
  
"Bobby, I do love you. I love you more than you know," she said. I smiled.  
  
"I love you too." And with that she disappeared into her building, leaving me in a daze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Eames POV  
  
Oh my god. I kissed Bobby. I never thought I'd ever feel that way about him, but tonight changed it all. As soon as I got inside I ran a hot bubble bath. All the thoughts in my head were racing around, and my heart still pounded. After my bath I went straight to bed. This time I had a different dream. Instead of little me, it was big me, racing around New York. Suddenly I find myself in a theatre in front of people. Then I changed again and I was accepting the Miss Universe crown. Goren was hugging me. The next thing I knew I was back out on the streets of New York, Goren at my side once again. I felt uneasy because I knew in the end he disappeared. And as if he knew what I was thinking, he said 'I'm not going anywhere. It'll take more than that to get rid of me'. Then he hugs me, and that's it. He goes nowhere and I wake up in the best mood ever.  
  
Maybe wining some beauty pageant, or dancing in some big production isn't the best things. It is whom you have around you. I've got Bobby. Sweet, kind, totally in love with me! And Deakins, keeps me in line, gives me a hell of a lot of work to do and introduced me to the best guy on earth. Well, maybe being Miss Universe would top it all off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go people! I hope it wasn't too painful to read. I don't normally write love stuff between Goren and Eames, but I though I'd make an exception. And there was much rejoicing.yyaaayy.sorry.been watching too much Monty Python!! 


End file.
